


Very Cherik Fic Drabbles and OneShots

by Hallucinate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Charles, Calm Down Erik, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles is a Professor, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Omega Charles, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, Top Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallucinate/pseuds/Hallucinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots and fic ideas all in one place! Both dirty and sweet, mostly dirty bc of the list I keep. I will put warnings on each and place the WARNINGS in the notes before each of them. tbh most are kinkmemes </p><p>FIC LIST:<br/>1. I'm Your Biggest Fan-slut!charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Cherik Fic Drabbles and OneShots

**Author's Note:**

> ///FIC WARNINGS: slutty af charles who at first doesn't want it but Erik knows he does. Dominant obsessive Erik.///

Tonight was like any other.

He was there, sitting at the bar being the flirtatious little slut everyone knows he is. Everyone can tell, but he never takes anyone home, at least from here. Not this bar, he practised his game at this bar, got his confidence at this bar. He only ever comes here only after his sated, not when he's starving for it. Deep down he knows he's always starving for it, I know it at least and I will show him. 

Watching him with a hungry stare where ever he went really. I'm not exactly a relationship guy, but him I'd marry. He's perfect, cute, short, has an adorable laugh, nice hair, and more noticeable decadent cherry lips, a pale neck begging to be blemished with hickeys, a small body perfect body, a cute perfect little ass only one could dream of. He was Charles, my Charles. 

During the day Charles worked but often went to diners for lunch, of course I watched him at all of them. Not always from inside, but from around. 

But tonight he is at the bar, being a whore for people he doesn't even know, or rather people who don't know him. Not like I do. They don't know that his lips get adorably chapped in the winter, or that he can talk about genetics for hours, his favourite foods, about his love for books and literature of all sorts, they simply do not. Not like I do. 

 

I watched him get up, excuse himself, and head to the restroom. I took that as a cue to leave the bar, knowing of his patterns. Tonight I would have him, tonight he would become completely aware of my deep deep love for him, and that he would be mine. 

He stayed inside for another ten minutes, doing who knows what. I leaned against the bar's outer walls. Waiting. Watching him walk away I followed nine paces behind him, until he neared the alley, the alley I'd have him in. I caught up quickly and pushed him inside.

 

"Woah!" Charles stumbled, being pressed against the wall just in time to catch him from falling. 

"Shh, shh Charles. It's okay."

"What the fuck? Let me go."

"No Charles, you've been practically begging for it all night. So here I am."

"Who the fuck are you."

"Well, my boy, I'm your biggest fan."

"What the actually fu--" I cut him off, kissing his lips harshly.

 

One hand pinning Charles to the wall I used the other to hold him close, to touch him. 

 

Using force to push me off I balanced myself quickly. 

 

"Charles you must have known I was watching, I always have been."

"I've always felt as if I'm being watched, after a while it becomes normal and I forget. It was you?"

"Yes indeed, my boy. And I know of your slutty ways."

 

With that I was on him quickly, pinning his wrists above his head. Kissing him deeply he didn't fight for long. Quickly he opened his mouth, where I found my own personal ecstasy. I allowed him to have his wrists back, putting my hands in his hair instead. His body was hesitant, scared. But when I heard him moan involuntarily screamed "fuck me please" without needing words. 

 

"I knew you were my whore, my beautiful little cockslut." I pulled off, letting him breath. Still seeing if he was unsure of what he wanted to do I spoke again.

"Give in, my boy. I'm not going to hurt you, or steal you. I just want you so so badly, I know you want me."

"Fuck me." Were his only words. I smiled and got on my knees to unbutton his jeans. Pulling them along with his underwear allowed his already hard cock to spring into the cool night air.

 

"Fuck me, please." 

"With pleasure my dirty slut." Charles moaned at my words alone, making me smile and take him in my mouth. Charles gasped with pleasure, as I moved my mouth up and down his length. 

 

"M-more." He whispered, breath coming short and quickly. Taking myself off him I took myself out of my pants, Charles watching wide-eyed at my length. 

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then beg for it."

"Please fuck me, please. You know how I like it and I want it please give it to me, I need you so bad."

I chuckled weakly, "And I thought you were sated for the night."

"I'm never sated, always hungry for it."

"I know, you're starving. I plan to ruin you for anyone and everyone else. So you're just starving and aching for me."

Charles whimpered. I slicked my cock with spit and took Charles' pants completely off. 

 

"I suspect you're clean? Little cockslut has to keep clean so rumours don't spread around Columbia University."

"Yes and how do you know I-- Nevermind."

 

Coming close to Charles I hoisted him up against the wall, where he naturally wrapped his legs around my waist. "I'm not going to prep you, you probably fucked yourself raw before you came out tonight by the feeling of your beautiful hole."

"Maybe someone else fucked me before." Charles said, smart-mouthed.

"No one else did. Not tonight, I would know. I know everything about you."

Charles moaned some more, clearly it turned him on that he had a stalker.

 

Pushing in slowly Charles practically screamed. Pushed to the hilt Erik stopped to allow Charles to adjust, kissing him fervently. Waiting a small moment I pulled out again, slipping in a little faster, a little harder.  
"You're so big it's so good, it hurts so good."  
"I knew you'd like it. Because you are a?"  
"Cockslut, whore, you're cockslut, you're whore."  
"Mhmm, you are."

I began to move faster, thrusts becoming just as fast as they are deep. Making Charles moan like a pornstar when a group of guys walked buy the alley, drunk and slow walking. They stopped, talking loudly about drunk dialling some chick. Putting a hand over Charles mouth quickly to silence him.  
"Shh shh Charles. I'm going to fuck you hard now, okay? And you're not going to be loud so they don't see us."  
Charles hesitated before nodding.  
"Good."

Quickening my pace as I pounded him hard as he closed his eyes and buried his face in my neck.  
"It's s-so g-good I l-love i-it." Charles whispered.  
"And I you Charles."

"God I love the way you feel around me, your little body clinging to mine. The way your ass needs me, the way you need me. I want to keep you forever, I want to corrupt your already dirty mind, I want to marry you, I want to tie you up and leave you there, mine for the taking, I want to grow old with you, I want you to walk around at work with a plug in your ass after I've come in it." A mix of sweeter things and dark things spilling out of my mouth in a hushed whisper. Holding Charles close he came, just as the group of men walked away. Charles' tight hole clenching around my length set me off, spilling into Charles' body.  
We stayed like that for a while, Charles' semen cooling between us. Before I set him on the ground I kissed his head.

"I don't know you're name." He said, still slightly out of breath.  
"Erik." I said, shaking his hand. "I love you Charles." Smiling as I spoke.  
"I'd love to go on a date with you sometime, maybe not one that starts with blissful alleyway fucking." Charles said.  
"As would I, but I'm afraid I've got to go."  
"Where?"  
"Home, to plan the next time we meet."  
"But I just told you--"  
"We will go on a date, but not before I have you again."  
"What if I need to contact you? How will you find me?" He said, clearly forgetting about what I know.  
"I'll find you Charles. And we will meet when it's time. Remember I know everything about you, and I'm always around to watch you and make sure no one hurts you."

With that I left, walking in the opposite direction he was going.


End file.
